


Two Peas In A Pod?

by Inte1eon



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Affairs, Alcohol, Daughters, Drugs, Gen, M/M, Other, Phone Calls & Telephones, Tax Fraud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: Based on a comic from Twitter.
Relationships: Blitzo & Loona (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Octavia Goetia & Stolas Goetia
Kudos: 21





	Two Peas In A Pod?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Playdate?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/776154) by Madelezabeth. 



> I own nothing.

Blitzo's ringtone came up while he was organizing papers on a clipboard back in I.M.P. Disgruntled, he answered the call without checking the I.D.

"Yeah, what do you want? I'm busy!" Blitzo exclaimed. "Tax fraud doesn't commit itself, you know-?!"

 _"Oh, Blitzy!"_ a familiar voice called out from the other end.

To his surprise, he dropped the clipboard, papers, and all.

* * *

"I'm so terribly bored!" Stolas told him from in his lavish mansion. "What say we have a little chat, old boy?"

 _"Don't you have, like, a wife?"_ Blitzo reminded him from his end. _"Why don't you go bug the shit out of her?"_

"Oh, dear, I'm afraid we're not on speaking terms right now," Stolas updated. "Don't tell her this, but I'm having an affair..."

Blitzo muttered something to himself.

 _"We go over this every time you call!"_ the imp told him angrily. _"I know you're having an affair!_ I'm _the affair! I'm the one you're-!"_

"Oh, that's what I love about you, Blitzy!" Stolas complimented. "We have so much in common! I recently found out that you also have a daughter. We should arrange a play date!"

* * *

"...What?" the disgruntled Loona asked him, dressed in punk clothing. She was done having a smoke when she heard the offer.

"...yeah, that's not gonna work out," Blitzo declined while Loona downed some alcohol.


End file.
